


Heatwave

by lamarina



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming In Pants, Frottage, Hot Weather, M/M, Minor PwP, Neighbors, chanyeol is a buffoon, kyungsoo in tiny short shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamarina/pseuds/lamarina
Summary: Just a quick, stupid Chansoo semi-PWP. Wrote entirely and posted on my phone so excuse any mistakes.





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, stupid Chansoo semi-PWP. Wrote entirely and posted on my phone so excuse any mistakes.

On a particularly hot day in August, Do Kyungsoo wanted to do nothing more than lay down in the living room in front of the fan, which is precisely what he did.

It was over 100 degrees Fahrenheit as Kyungsoo dragged the fan from his bedroom into the living room (which was considerably cooler than his bedroom, and was in fact the coolest room in the apartment) and plugged it into the wall. He turned it up onto the highest setting, grabbed a pillow, and laid down in front of it. He was wearing a white tank top and the shortest pair of shorts he owned, and he looked a bit weird to be frank, but nobody was here to see him, and he was cooling off, so it was fine.

Kyungsoo was about to settle down for a nap when he was rudely interrupted.

“It is ONE THOUSAND degrees out there,” a booming voice said as the front door was flung open. “Kyungsoo, why is it so hot? Why has God forsaken us so?”

Kyungsoo didn’t have to look up to know that the voice belonged to, and the one barging into his apartment uninvited, unprompted, and slightly unwelcome, was his friend and neighbor from across the hall, Park Chanyeol.

Well, “friend” might be a generous term. Kyungsoo tolerated Chanyeol and his antics. Very rarely did Kyungsoo actually enjoy Chanyeol’s company, though sometimes he did want to pin him against the nearest flat surface and kiss him.

“Chanyeol, what are you doing here? I’m already annoyed because of the heat. I’m not in the mood. Go away.” Kyungsoo pushed his bangs off his forehead that had been glued there by his sweat.

“My fan broke.” Chanyeol pouted. “I don’t get paid until next week so I can’t buy a new one just yet. Please let me hang out here for a little while? Please, Soo?” He was whining.

Kyungsoo sighed. “Fine. I don’t care. Do whatever you want, just try not to be too irritating.”

“Yay! Soo, you’re a lifesaver.” Chanyeol walked over to where Kyungsoo was resting in front of the fan. “Scoot over, you’re going to hog the whole fan.” Chanyeol gave Kyungsoo an aggressive shove to move him out of the way.

“Fuck off, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo scowled at his friend, who was now facing the fan with his long and gangly basketball shorts-clad legs in a V shape, resting on his arms with his head back and eyes closed.

“Ah, Soo, would you mind if I just moved in?” Chanyeol sighed with content. “I don't know why, but I just like your apartment so much better than mine.”

“I would mind very much,” Kyungsoo said, pushing Chanyeol roughly by his shoulders. Chanyeol yelped and Kyungsoo reclaimed his spot in front of the fan.

“Soo...please share!”

“No. Go away. I changed my mind; you have to leave.”

Chanyeol frowned. He stood up and acted as though he was going to leave, before he stooped down and tackled Kyungsoo by the shoulders.

Startled, Kyungsoo gasped as he was knocked by Chanyeol’s body, full force. Fortunately, Chanyeol did know his own strength, and he wasn’t actually trying to injure his friend. He managed to get Kyungsoo on his back and away from the fan. Satisfied, Chanyeol smirked and made himself cosy in front of the fan.

“I swear to God, Chanyeol, I regret the day you moved into this complex,” Kyungsoo muttered.

“You love me.” Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo and stuck his tongue out at him.

“I do not, and you act like a child.” Kyungsoo rolled over and threw himself at Chanyeol, aiming for his stomach. Now Chanyeol was on his back, this time, with Kyungsoo sitting on his hips.

“Now who’s acting like a child? Are we wrestling?” Chanyeol grunted.

Kyungsoo crossed his arms and smiled.

Chanyeol lifted one of his arms and picked at Kyungsoo’s shorts. “These are so little.” They were. In fact, they were stretching across Kyungsoo’s shapely thighs. “They barely fit you.”

“Hmm, maybe so, but they keep me cool and I like them.” Kyungsoo leaned forward a bit and smirked. Chanyeol’s breath hitched a bit in his chest and he swallowed roughly.

Kyungsoo was sitting firmly on Chanyeol’s hips and moved a bit, rubbing himself against Chanyeol’s dick, which was pressed against the swell of Kyungsoo’s plush ass. “Oh? And it seems you like them, too.”

“Soo…” Chanyeol choked out, grabbing at the carpet on either side of him. “Please…”

“Please what?” Kyungsoo continued to rub against Chanyeol’s dick, enjoying the feeling of it against his ass. “What is this? Do you want to fuck me, Chanyeol?”

“Nnn, Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol whined.

“No, it's too hot for that. I'm content just like this.” Kyungsoo reached for one of Chanyeol’s large hands and brought it to the front of his shorts. Unlike Chanyeol’s baggy grey basketball shorts, which were loose, Kyungsoo’s tiny black shorts clung to his body and his own dick was straining against the fabric. “Hmmm?”

“Oh, fuck, Soo,” Chanyeol said breathlessly, stroking Kyungsoo through his shorts. Kyungsoo made a choked noise as Chanyeol’s movements quickened.

“I can cum, just like this,” Kyungsoo said. “Your hand is so warm and huge, fuck. Keep going.”

“I…” Chanyeol moved his hand faster. He rubbed his thumb over the tip of Kyungsoo’s cock, which was nearly at the waistband of his shorts, they were just that small. Chanyeol licked his lips and ran his teeth over his bottom one as he stroked Kyungsoo through the fabric.

“Ah, the friction, it’s good.” Kyungsoo closed his eyes. “Fuck, I…” Kyungsoo moved back a little and pressed Chanyeol’s dick through his shorts against his own. He moved back and forth, gradually increasing the speed.

“Thanks,” Chanyeol mumbled.

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow.

“My wrist was getting sore,” Chanyeol said, then let out a low moan as Kyungsoo dragged his hand down almost excruciatingly slow.

“Are you going to cum, Yeollie? Hm? Right here, in your pants, with me on top of you?” Kyungsoo panted. He flexed his thighs tighter around Chanyeol’s hips. “Yes, come on. Come on.”

Chanyeol made a choked noise in the back of his throat and his stomach muscles tensed as he came, dampening the front of his shorts and it soaked through the fabric and getting Kyungsoo’s hand wet.

“Oh, fuck,” Kyungsoo whispered. “Fuck, that was so hot. Help me, Yeol.”

Chanyeol raised his hand sluggishly and palmed Kyungsoo through his shorts.

“I'm so close,” Kyungsoo groaned. “Fuck, fuck.” He rolled his eyes back as he came, his own shorts now damp and wet. “Oh, my God.” He slowly got off Chanyeol’s hips and rolled onto the floor. “Christ. Now we’re all messy.” Kyungsoo peeled himself up and planted his hands on his hips. “I’m going to get a shower.”

“Yeah, I…” Chanyeol sat up. “I better go home.”

“What?” Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol. “Are you not going to take a shower with me?”

Chanyeol didn’t know his eyes could get so wide.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> [Writing/updates twitter](http://twitter.com/lamarinawrites)   
>  [Regular twitter](http://twitter.com/MINHOSDlCK)


End file.
